Playertale - Malevolence (Old)
by XLord of NightmaresX
Summary: While playing Undertale, a young human hears a strange voice. Suddenly, he gets transported to one of his favorite games! Surely nothing could go wrong... right? (This has been dropped, I uploaded a rewritten version of this so check that out instead)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so bored..." I say as I sat on my chair, playing undertale for the 6th time now.

The game was good, I finished all the different main runs but I wanted more from the game. It was such a good game to me that I felt like other games were kinda boring, story-wise.

"If something interesting happened right now... that'd be cool." I sigh, it was pretty late at night. I didn't want to be late for school so I closed the game and got up to go to my bed.

I close and rub my eyes while I was walking, it was then, the surroundings shifted and _time and space_ got altered.

Ş̴̢̟̞͕̘̪̝͘͝o̵̴̪̰̫͔̖͙͈̕,̵̤̰̘̟̥͎̦̬̘̱͘ ̗̺̳̠̤̳͢͜͡y̷̢̨̻̖̞̫̘ó̧̯̟̱̮̪͎̻͖͉̯̩̝̀ͅu̸̶̩͖̲̯̰̯̼̮̳̬̤̱̠͚̜̘̕͝͠ ̶̗̙̺̱̜̖͖̟̹͉̩̞̫̪͉͖̕w̸̘̤̘̩̘̬͈̘̠͇ͅa̶̞̲̺̯̙̘̞̙̜̗̼̭̥̬̻̕ǹ̨̩̯͔͕̹̫͎͢͞͠t̴̀҉͕̜̙͕̪̻̜͉̻́ ̴̙̯̲̜̭̪͍̀͘͝͞ͅs̙͇͈̻̮̭̤̠͞͡o̸̷͈̱̣͙̱̪̖̯̟͞m҉̨̛̜͖̼̙̰̮̣͓̹̗͙̭̹͞e̶͚̤͔͓͈̰͖̕͞ͅt͠͏͘͠҉̬̝͕͈̜̲̳̺̖͙̩̦̦͚͍h̶̬͙̝̰̞̜͎̭͇̘̮̮̺͎̮̬̥̬͓́͢͞i҉̷̸̫̠̟n̷̡̧͙͓̳͠g͡҉̛͖̙͍̜̠̙̠̦͔̥̫͖́́ ̱̰͍͈̫̠̠̜̗͍̕̕i̵҉͈̭̞̺̼̫̭̟̼͔͎̖̮̜͕͕͢n̟̠̹̥̭̘̠̣̞̪̟̗͖͍͇͖̻̪̮͠t͏͔̬͖̤̤͚̼̗̬̗̪̦̳͍̘͠è͝҉̹̦̤̲͎̭͔͍̤̦͎͍r͏̢̧̬̫̟͜͜ͅe͏̻͕̜̻̹̗̣̲̗̱̹̙͢ͅs̴͉̠̫̝̤̹̱̟̣̜͔͙̪̞̖̗͈͉͢͜͡͠ͅţ̜̜̪̟͕́͘i̢͘͏̦̬̀͝ͅń̨͇̩̜̪̹̮̮̱̟͙͚̙̥͝g̢̤̯̖͉̠̜̖̺̖͇͉̣͖̪̣̗̝̪͜ ̶̴͕͈̥̗̪̮̩̱̩͓̟̩̮ͅt̢̰̩̗͖̜͙͖̩̕͢ǫ̙̝͙̮͚͙̺͙̜́͢ ͍͍̙͚̗̲̦͝ḩ̼̝̭́á̛͇̹̼̠̪͚̩̮̗̱̼͎̣͙̙̹͔̹̜p̷̯̬͙͚̲͎p̣̯̣͙͚̜̘̹̮̝̟̯̹̭̕͟͠͠è͇͕͈̖͍̫̯͉̲̕͝ͅń̷̺̩̟̞͎̝̪͓̩̺̹̙̣̫̫͚̭͟͡ͅ?͘͏͖͙͇

"Hm...?" I question as I suddenly had a massive headache. I fell down towards the ground.

I felt like I was having a seizure, this vo̖̕i҉c̸̙̜̪ę͖? I couldn't hear it anymore.

W̶̛̻̞̯̟͖̖͈̮͉̯̲̻̠͔͘͜͡e҉̵̵̠͎̤l̟̪̮͉͟l̠͈̤͉̜̣̥͓̠̬͔̣̠̫̘͚͕͜͟͡,̨̛̻̟̠̼̗͖̱͔̯̺̼̗͎͙̹̟̙ ̡͢͏҉̣̳͓̖̯͖̬̦͍̫̪̀ͅͅt̛̕҉͓͙͚̪̙̟͓h҉̷̦̺̙̹͎̞͜ͅe̶̢̲͙̺͙͉̙̝͚͉̯̹̠̯͔͡ǹ̷͕̫̗̺͎͉̠̯̙͎̹̤̯̞̖̟̲ͅ.̶̨͚͙͔̲̠͕̪̹͚̺͔͓̝̲̥͉͉͕͢͟͝ ̶̤͕̼̞͓̳̳͍̘͇̬̱͓͉͘͟͠L̵̷̶͟͏͉̜̰̜͍̖̯̻̯̻͇̮͕̘ͅe̛̺̘͕͈̳͓̞͓̰̙͝ţ̥͍͔͔͖̗̞͎̪̦͇̮̭́̕͜ ̨҉̴̛̻̙̝̗̹̖̻͔ḿ̶͔͙̮͓̠̲͍̰͇͓͚͕̭̺̫̩ͅę̨̙̜̯͇͓̞̖͙̪̗̮̱̩͉͚̬̦̥̘ ̴͉̣̺̬̻͓̟̼͎̦̳͍͜͟g̷̨̘̣̲͇̤͉̜͓̩̤ͅṛ̸̛̖̠͓̟͠͡a̶͓͈̝̙̭̗̼̱̣̣͎͔̳̳͎͢n͡҉̶͖̱͉̜͖̞͓͍͍̝́̀t̡̢̨͇͎̺͖̥̫̩̺̝͇͔̦͈̞͇̠̮̤͍͘͞ ̸͔̬̥̮̺͚̲̤̼̹̳̩̞͙̕͝t̢̯̥̜̜̯̼̯̝̼͙͍̦̰͓͇͇́͟͡h̴̘̯͉̣̲̗͍͈͓̲̤͡a̶̠̟̤̤̥̪̕͠t̷̴̶͕̞̤̠͟ͅ ̣̞̗͈͍̬͍̥͎͕̪̥͕̲̀͘͜͠͡t̸̵͈͉̯̖̜̬̖̥̪̳̰͓̰͟͡ơ̱͉͖̪͓͍̗͚̺͙̗͚̳͉̭̕͢͞͞ͅ ̧͙̭̪̪̦̦͇̪̣̹͚͟͝͠͠ỵ̤̘̲̦̲̮̗͓̗̖̙̭͖͇̕͘͡ơ̶̱̩͈̥̯̪̺͈̜̱̠̪̬̘̲̟͍͞ứ̴͍̬͉̘̬͔̩̥̬̲̲̻̲̣̕.̢̲͈̭̻̝̤̰̖́

Oh god! the pain!the pain! Make it _stopstopstopstopSTOP!_

* * *

...

...

...

I woke up, in a bed of golden flowers.

My eyes and ears felt like it was bleeding. I touch my eyes, there was blood. I touch my ears as well, there was also no blood.

"W-What was that!?" I sat up straight hurriedly. My headache was gone, the pain was gone.

I open my eyes as well. "..!" my eyes were blinded by the ray of the sun. It took a while to adjust my sight to the surroundings.

As my sight adjusted, I look at my surroundings, then at the hole at the top.

...

Weird... where the hell am I?

I stand up, not remembering about going to some random cavern. I did remember that voice though... wait, was that even a voice? I din't understand what was said, it was foreign, like an alien language...

Well, okay... I don't think I'll be able to climb up there, so is there some way...?

I see a doorway at the distance, it looked oddly familiar... I go towards it slowly.

Man, I swear I saw this doorway somewhere... Oh right! I think it was in Undertale!

Entering the room, I see an empty spot, but there was a golden flower... that had a face.

"Howdy!" My eyes widen, as I hear the flower speak.

"I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!" I zone out, not listening to the flower anymore as it spoke.

So, I guess I'm in Undertale now... YEAH, NO! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!? WHATTHEFUCK!

Did I get abducted by aliens!? Did a random omnipotent being decided to send me to an alternate universe where Undertale was real!?

 _WHATTHEFUCKKKKK!_

"Are you ready?" Wait what? What's happening? What am I supposed to be ready for... oh.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!" The white pellets slowly move towards me, I couldn't move as I was too shocked at my situation to do something.

"SHIT!" I curse loudly as I get hit.

I fell down the ground, I didn't like that _feeling..._

 _..._

"..."

"You idiot!" Flowey's face turn demonic, as he said this.

In this world, it's kill or be killed-" Flowey gets interrupted as I look at him.

" **What did you just do?** " Wait, was that my voice? It sounded _strange_...

Flowey's eyes widen as his face turns into one of fear and horror. He was looking at me and at something... above me?

"W-What? W-What are you!?" Flowey questions in a cracking voice. What did he think I was?

He immediately leaves, down to ground.

" **W** -What was that?"

...

Wait, I don't have time for this! I'm in Undertale! I got isekai'd! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

"WHAT THE FUUUUCKKKKK!?"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, now I might be 2 years late at creating an Undertale fanfic but, I still wanted to make one. I liked reading Undertale fanfiction because it's interesting, and after a while, I couldn't find anymore that interested me (The ones with SI's and OC's mainly). So, I went ahead and created this.**

 **Hopefully, this can inspire someone to also make a fanfic like DoubleTale (Cause that was interesting) or something like that.**

 **Well, anyway, I'll still continue this story because why not? I'll try to make it longer than 20k words, or even 100k.**

 **Btw, this is my first time doing this after a long while so forgive me if I'm rusty.**

 **Oh yeah! I'll make the next chapter longer (like 4x this), so don't worry about short chapters!**

 **Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruins

_Super short flashback..._

 _"WHAT THE FUUUUCKKKKK!?"_

 _\- A few moments later -_

"Okay, I'm calm now." I take a deep breath as I decide what to do from now on.

Let's see... If I got transported to Undertale, and I'm not 2 dimensional, then I suppose this is probably a different universe where Undertale's real? Or heck, if the AUs in Undertale also exist, them I'm in an entirely different multiverse.

...

"AWESOME!" I raise my hands in the air, if I was a cartoon or anime character then I would have had stars in my eyes.

I can't believe it! I'm like one of those self inserts in fanfics or isekai main characters!

"Huhuhu." I laugh as I am filled with glee and excitement.

I stroke my imaginary beard as I further think about my plans.

I guess from now on I don't have to stay in the shithole I was in, which was my previous world, aka Earth. Well, it wasn't really _that_ bad but it's still pretty boring and shitty you know?

Life back there was basically, do stuff, get some education, finish school and get some piece of paper to make you able to get a job, then you go to work everyday and go to your home then put your obese ass in a chair and play video games or some shit.

Though I miss my parents... oh wait, they died last year.

"Well, shit, I can't find a single reason to go back to my universe." I guess I don't have to go back, huh? Then, what should I do now that I'm here...

I suppose I should try to become strong enough to survive here, and then I'll get out of the underground. Maybe I should break the barrier too? Yeah, I'm gonna do that.

"Well, I'm going to first find out if Frisk is here, and if they have already resetted." I walk forwards, to the ruins.

* * *

"Jebus christ, everywhere I look is purple." I comment as I enter the ruins, I then see a bright star, I think it was the save point.

"Can I touch it?" I go towards it as I touch the yellow star.

 ***The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.**

 ***HP fully restored.**

"Oh so it works... I guess I can save too?" I say unsurely, a window appears, to my slight surprise.

It asked me if I wanted to save, well I guess I'll choose that. Oh yeah, what's my LV?

?͎͚̤̬̗̙ͧ̾̎?͉̍̓?̫̙̥̺͓̯̉̀ ͋̍ͫ̓͗̿L̗̼̝̞̩̱̙̈́V͍̠̖̱͗̾̊̒̎ͣ ̣̟ͩ̿ͮ́ͩ̎̇9̀̚9͍͚͍͔̘̉ͨͣ̔̊9̳͎̲̫̎̈́͌̂̂9̩ͥ̅̋9̅̆̊ͫ͒͌9͇̱͕͕̈̔̄̈9̣̾͌9̭̠̖̬9͙̣ͧ ͇͛̒̍̔̈́  
̘̫̩̟̗̣̼̈ͪS̮̮̠̺͉̏̔̿̏̈́ͥa̤̲̝͎͎͈v̟̟̦̰̖̥̺̓̈́́̑e̹̗͌͋͆̑ͣ̐̚ ̦̮̃R͚̋ͧͅė̹̟̹̬̉͂̊͐̋̊t̮̫͔̲̆̐̽ͮ̄͋̈ȕ̪͍̩͈ȓ͉̔n̤͙͂ͣ̓ͬ̄ͨ ̥̩̦̖̾̓̓ͅ

"AH!" I grit my teeth as I had a headache at looking at the window, it was filled with glitches.

The headache disappears after a few moments, I look at the window again.

Carter Maldius LV 1

Save Return

"That was... weird." I say after choosing to save, hopefully me being here doesn't fuck up the timeline or whatever it's called.

I walk forwards as I climb up the stairs, I enter to another room.

"The door's already open..." The buttons, or whatever it was on the floor, were already pushed. The level, as well, was also pulled.

It seems like Frisk is here.

"Well, hopefully they're nice..." I continue on my way as I go through the opened door, ignoring the sign at the wall.

"If frisk's already here, I can just go to Toriel's house without doing those puzzle." I say as I continue to the next room.

There's a dummy...

"Let's try this..." I go towards the dummy, I get surprised as the world blackened a little.

 ***You encountered the dummy**

"Oh, so my soul's red as well." I observe my soul, it was red like frisk's soul in the game. I guess my soul trait was also determination?

My soul glowed on my chest, as I looked at the dummy.

...What am I supposed to do now? The options in the game aren't showing up... I guess since it's not a game anymore, you have to do it by yourself?

I don't even know anymore, I'm going to try to spare it.

"I will not hurt you, dummy."

 ***YOU WON!**

 ***You earned 0 EXP and 0 gold.**

I sweatdrop, is sparing going to work like this? Uh, whatever, I'm just going to improvise or something.

I turn and go towards the next room.

"So those are monsters..." I observe the froggits in the room, there were about 2 or so. In the game, you couldn't really see them, they just ambush you like in pokemon.

Well, I'm going to ignore them. I don't really want to waste energy and exhaust myself with froggits. They don't really look that menacing.

As I walk forwards, I then get blocked by spikes.

"..." I look at the side.

"I can just go to the water." I turn right and step on the water. It might make me wet but I don't want to go towards the spikes, I didn't really bother to remember the patters in the game.

As I finished that debacle, I enter the next room.

"This is gonna take some time..."

 _\- Some time later -_

Okay, now I'm in front of Toriel's house. It didn't take me that long to get here, it helped when all of the puzzles were already solved. I also avoided the monsters and got me some monster candy.

Oh yeah, I have this stick too. I figured if I had to fight, then I'd need some weapons. I can also use the stick to block attacks, so that's a plus.

On my way here, I didn't meet napstablook, but I didn't really want to meet ghosts so it's fine for me.

"...I'm kinda nervous." Toriel might have been super friendly, but I'm still kinda new to meeting monsters.

I walked up to Toriel's door. I knocked.

...

No answer, I knock again, more loudly this time.

I hear a voice behind the door, "Who is it?" The door opens, to reveal...

Toriel.

Toriel gasped as she saw me.

"Another human!? I wasn't expecting this, humans don't fall down this often..." Toriel looked behind her before looking at me again.

"Come, small one! You will be safe in my house!" Toriel gave me a smile as she took my hand and guided me inside her house.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel introduces herself as she leads me to a hallway in the right.

"Actually, another human like you came down here a while ago. They're sleeping now though... Oh! Would you also like some pie?"

"Ah, that would be great..." I said after a few moments. Toriel was pretty nice, unlike the ones on my previous world.

"Alright young one, since I don't have any other rooms, is it okay for you to share with the other human?"

"That's fine." I said after a second. If Frisk was a girl, it'd be kinda awkward... no wait, even if Frisk was a boy, it will still be awkward.

Oh god, maybe I should have just asked to be in Toriel's room.

Toriel walked back, going to the kitchen.

Well, too late.

I sigh. I guess it's fine, I'm not even 12 years old yet.

I enter through the door, the room was filled with red. Jebus, my eyes hurt just looking at it.

I look at the bed to see Frisk asleep. They looked the same as their appearance in the game, except being more realistic.

...You know, looking at them more, Frisk's kinda cute.

...

Okay, let's not get into that, for all I know Frisk's a boy. So, it'd be really awkward to say that.

I go towards the bed, and sit on it. I don't know the current time but I'm pretty sleepy.

You know what, I'm gonna go sleep. I'll eat the pie later, it's not like I'll be able to eat right away, being newly baked and all that.

I lied on the bed as I moved under the blanket. Making myself comfortable.

"This is... comfy." I yawned as I closed my eyes, being asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

 _ **\- Dreamscape -**_

I open my eyes, seeing a hallway.

"W-What is this?" The atmosphere felt creepy and... _wrong._

I walked forwards, unsure of where I should go.

As I walked by the doors of different colors after what felt like years, I enter a large space. In the front was a massive gate.

The gate was massive, it felt so massive that space seemed to _distort_ once I looked at it.

In the darkness inside the gate, a pair of eyes came into view.

The _eyes,_ it seemed like _the manifestation of insanity and chaos._

F̃ͫ̽̓ͨͣ͗̔͏͎̮̼̠ř̷̴̹̥̭ͦ͗͐e̼̦̺͚̦̗̼̽ͯͬͬ̋̆͌̀è̠͇͍̜̳̺̞̪̇͋̔ͪ͗͐͢ ̸ͩ̍̏̚҉̟̥̣̫̤m̵͓̭̙̯̾̅͑͠e͙̖̤̠̝̊̏̄̽̒́͜

The being _spoke_ , and I felt like I was _dying_ millions of times over.

" _STOP!_ _PLEASE!_ " I begged and begged. The entirety of my being felt like it was being destroyed.

Then all became darkness.

* * *

 _ **\- Reality -**_

I woke up, full of terror.

I slowly sat straight, I'm surprised I'm not breathing heavily, my heart's beating is also normal.

Despite this, just remembering that _nightmare_ , that _thing..._

 _..._

W-What was it again? I... can't remember.

... Let's just ignore that, I'm probably just stressed out yesterday.

I look at my side, to see Frisk looking at me curiously.

"Um... hi?" I wave at them lamely.

* * *

 _Frisk POV:_

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Make yourself at home!" Toriel said as she walked back. I had a slight smile of my face as I watched Toriel go._

 _I entered the room, going towards the bed as I then sat on it._

 _It was Frisk's 17th reset. Last time, Frisk tried to see what would happen if they killed everyone..._

 _Thankfully, Frisk managed to stop and reset, Frisk couldn't take it anymore._

 _"If you keep going the way you are now..._ _you're gonna have a bad time." Just remembering it sent a chill on Frisk's spine._

 _After resetting, Frisk swore that they wouldn't do it again, but... their curiosity might get the better of them._

 _After all, if they resetted, it wouldn't really matter... right?_

 _They'd be all alive again... So, it's fine..._

 _It was this reasoning that they did it. Despite them being their friends._

 _Frisk covered themselves with the blanket as they closed their eyes. Thinking about last run._

 _Then they slept._

 _\- Flashback end -_

I woke up, stretching my arms, I looked at the side to see-

A human.

...

WHAT!?

HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE- Was there a change in the timeline!? How!?

...

... So, there's a change in the timeline... I'm not sure how it happened but...

Frisk unconsciously smiled, This is... interesting.

Frisk was about to wake up the human when the human moved, and slowly sat straight.

The human was male, about the same age as Frisk's. His hair color was black and his eyes were blue. He had a black hoodie and white pants. Frisk observed the boy.

But, the look on his face... I think he had a nightmare.

The boy looked at Frisk as he waved at them.

"Um... hi?" Frisk smiled, as they also waved at them.

"Hello. What's your name?" Frisk asked curiously.

"It's Carter... you?" Frisk pointed their thumb at themselves as they then introduced their names with a smile.

"I'm Frisk, nice to meet you!" The introduction, this time, was genuine. As they said this, Frisk felt like they were getting their old personality back.

"Me too." The boy replied back with his own smile.

"Uh, you want to eat the pie?" Oh yes, the pie!

"Sure." I said with a smile. Carter was kind of shy.

I got up the bed as they picked up they went towards the table. I picked up one of the plate of pie as I gave it to Carter.

"Here!"

"Thanks." Carter said as he took a bite from the pie. "This is pretty good." he commented as he ate it.

"Of course! Mom makes the best pies." I said proudly, Mom's pies were good! Better than anything I've eaten back home.

"You call Toriel mom?" Carter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she took care of me and even gave me home! She did that to you too right?"

"Yeah but... Oh, whatever. She is pretty nice, unlike the dudes back home." Carter said as he closed his eyes and huffed.

As Carter said this, memories showed up on Frisk's mind.

Frisk's family... they weren't that great.

Before Frisk could delve into their memories any longer, Carter got up the bed as he finished the pie.

"Well, what do you think we should do next?" Carter said as looked at Frisk expectantly.

So, he's asking me... What a nice person! Some people just drag me without giving me a say...

Frisk smiled for a moment before they frowned.

"I think we should ask mom about the exit to the ruins, we can't really stay here forever." Frisk smiled sadly, thinking of the time they _killed_ Toriel.

But, she came back. The RESET made sure of that.

"Yeah, you're right." Carter then touched his chin as he thought of something.

"Hey, maybe we should ask Toriel about here?" Did he mean the Underground? But what should we ask?

Frisk already knew about the Underground but Carter didn't.

I suppose so... I don't really want Carter to know about the RESETs.

"That's fine." I said as I walked up to Carter.

"Oh yeah." Carter snapped his fingers as he had a realization.

"Can we ask Toriel to teach us magic? Monsters use magic, right?"

...

I hadn't thought of that... actually.

"Huh, Carter. You're like, really smart you know?" Maybe his SOUL trait is perseverance?

"Haha, I'm not that smart." Carter said as waved his hand.

"Well, anyway, Let's go to Toriel." Carter said as he gestured me to follow me him, Carter walked outside as I follow with him.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that's a chapter. Anyway, It's kinda sad to see my fav count is 1...**

 **Though only about 30 people viewed my fic anyway, I guess Undertale's not as active anymore?**

 **So, leave a review guys. Tell me what you think. I'll also try to advertise this in the Undertale Amino.**

 **Because seeing my fanfic getting good response fills me with... _DETERMINATION._**

 **And yeah, Frisk hasn't seen Chara yet because they haven't really finished the genocide run, and in this AU, Chara hasn't shown themselves yet.**

 **Also, the being Carter saw in the dreamscape will have a major role in the future.**

 **And with all that said, Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ruins(2)

_Carter POV:_

As I walked outside, I then continued to go to the living room with Frisk behind me.

Frisk was pretty nice, though I still don't their gender. Maybe I should have asked... Eh, I'll ask it later.

I see Toriel at the chair reading a book.

Toriel notices us as we walked to her.

"Oh! So, you're both up already, I see?" says Toriel with a smile as she looks at us.

"Um, I want you both to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share." Toriel gestures us to come closer.

"I want to show you both my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." Toriel continued,

I sweatdrop, I don't really get the point of being taught if Toriel wanted us to stay in the ruins and not leave.

"This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher... Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising."

"STILL." Toriel narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I am glad to have you both living here." finished Toriel with her smile still on.

Frisk and I glanced at each other for a moment before I looked at Toriel.

"Um..."

"Oh, did you want something?" I nod

"What is it?" Toriel asked

Hm, if this was the game, two choices would have showed up but nothing like that happened. I guess it's because it's actually real now.

"Uh, Toriel, you use magic... right?"

"Yes, I use magic. Why do you ask, my child?" Toriel tilts her head confusedly as I ask this.

"Well... I was hoping that Frisk and I could also try to learn magic, so we could better defend ourselves or, something?"

"Oh." Toriel said before she answered.

"...I'm sorry to say, but humans can't learn magic very well like us monsters do." answers Toriel with sad smile. Damn, she really cares for us like her we're her own children. That was way too fast though, she needs to learn how to be suspicious. So that genocidal humans won't kill her and stuff.

Still, from the intro in the game, it said that the humans trapped the monsters in the barrier so doesn't that mean we can use magic? The barrier was pretty powerful too.

"Why is that?" I ask to Toriel.

"It's because humans are not as attuned to their SOULs as we, monsters are. Because of this, humans need a lot of time to be able to use magic." Toriel explained.

"How long?"

"I don't really know, my child. But I only saw humans using their magic when they were old already."

"Is there any other way...?" I ask hopefully

Toriel touched her chin as she thought about what I said.

"Well, humans also use magical artifacts to be able to use magic, but... I don't have any magical artifact. I'm sorry I can't help, my child."

"No, it's fine." My shoulders slumped as I wore a disappointed expression.

I guess I can't use magic... but... maybe there's a way? Maybe Alphys can help me? Maybe Sans?

Uh, whatever. I'll find a way. But first I need to talk to Toriel about the ruins.

...

Maybe later-

"Um, when can we go home?" Frisk interrupts my thoughts as they spoke.

I turn my head to look at Frisk with narrowed eyes.

My expression probably said something like 'What are you doing right now?'.

Frisk ignores my expression as they looked at Toriel.

"What? This... this IS your home now."

Woah there Toriel, are you being a yandere right now?

"Um... would would you both like to hear about this book I am reading? Toriel tries to change the subject as she continued.

"It is called "72 Uses for Snails."" That's a weird book.

"How about it?" I look at Frisk as I then sigh lightly.

"Toriel... we really like staying here but... we can't stay here forever. Can you please tell us how to exit the ruins?" I ask to Toriel with a determined face.

"...I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel closed her book as she walked out of the living room.

I look at Frisk.

"What do we do next?" Frisk looks at me thoughtfully for a second before they spoke.

"Let's follow Toriel." Frisk walked away as they gestured me to follow them.

"Ok..."

* * *

We continue our way to the basement.

After a few seconds of walking, we face Toriel.

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?" Well yeah.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground."

"I am going to destroy it, no one will ever be able to leave again. Now you both be a good child and go upstairs."

Jeez, Toriel. You're really being a yandere right now.

Of course, I already knew this would happen because of the game, but I don't really want to fight a boss monster without any experience.

As much as I like Toriel, I just knew her in a day or so. I'm not really willing to trade my life for her or anything.

But, I won't hurt her.

We follow Toriel as she walks forwards.

...

Toriel stops after a few seconds. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate."

"I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die."

"You naive children... If you leave the ruins... They... ASGORE... will kill you." I say nothing

"I am only protecting you, do you both understand?"

"...go to your room." Toriel walked forwards again.

Frisk and I looked at each other for a moment before we both nodded and followed Toriel.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." warned Toriel as she stopped for a moment.

We continue towards the exit as we then face Toriel.

"Hmph. You both are just like the others."

"There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... prove to me you both are strong enough to survive." The world blackened.

* * *

As Frisk and my soul glowed on our chest. We readied ourselves.

I look at Frisk for a moment and-

See four tiny boxes appearing in front of them.

...

What the fuck!?

Looking at it closely, it was the options in Undertale.

But I thought that didn't exist here because it's not a game anymore, so how...?

"Frisk, what are those boxes?" I ask Frisk as Toriel summons fireballs.

Frisk looks at me in surprise and confusion as I asked.

"Doesn't this show up to you too?" I shake my head negatively. That didn't happen when I was fighting the dummy! Hell, it's not even showing up right now!

Ok, let me try it again... maybe you need to will it or something?

I think hard as I imagined the options showing up.

Nothing happened.

FUCK! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I CAN'T EVEN DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING BASIC!?

"Carter! Look out!" I turn my head at the front as I see-

Around fifteen fireballs coming at my way.

"Holy shiiiiittt!" I swear as my eyes widen to plates, I _ran_ the fuck away from those fireballs.

I get hit by some fireballs as I tried to dodge, but I fail to doge all of it completely.

- **5 hp**

 _Bump_

I ran into the wall as I didn't look at my direction and blindly ran.

 **-1 hp**

Ah shit. I feel like my nose broke. Though, I guess it's better than my 2nd degree burns right now.

Jesus christ! These burns hurt more than the time I accidentally splashed boiling water on me!

Toriel raised an eyebrow as she looked at me ran into a wall and break my nose.

As Toriel stopped for a moment, Frisk presses MERCY and chooses Spare.

Toriel looked at Frisk as she said her dialogue in the game, though it was slightly different as I was here as well.

I ran to Frisk's side as I held my bleeding nose and burns.

"Hey, Frisk. Do you have any healing items?" I ask as I point at my injuries.

Frisk looks at me for a moment before pressing their item box and bringing out a monster candy.

They give me the monster candy as I try to eat it.

 ***You ate the monster candy!  
**

 ***Your HP was maxed out.**

"That's better." I comment as I sigh in relief.

I look at Toriel again to see-

Dozens of fireballs being thrown.

"...Balls."

* * *

...

I breath heavily as I wince at my burns.

 **HP 1/20**

I think my HP's at 1 right now, even if I can't actually see it.

Still, even with my burns, I stood.

Toriel wasn't attacking anymore.

"Please, go upstairs." I shake my head as Frisk presses Spare.

Damn it, I really need to figure out how to do that.

As I thought this while internally screaming at my burns, I listen to Toriel.

"Ha ha... pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even two children."

Frisk presses Spare again.

"No, I understand. You both would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them."

"It would not be right for both of you to grow up in a place like this." Toriel said sadly.

"My expectations... my loneliness... my fear..."

"For you both, my children, I will put them aside." The world lightened as our soul's glow disappeared.

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins... I will not stop you." I smile as the fight finished, thank god, I think I would have died if it went longer.

"However, when you both leave, please do not come back." Toriel hugged us both with a sad expression on her face.

I hold back a swear as I feel my burns being touched.

Toriel notices our wounds as she heals us. Though Frisk only had a few burns.

I feel my HP going up as my wounds were healed.

Ah... that's better.

 ***Your HP was maxed out.**

"Goodbye, my children." Toriel said as she went back to her home.

...

"So... Frisk. Can you tell what those boxes were and how did you use them?" I already knew what they were but they don't show up for me for some bullshit reason.

"Well, these are four options that show up when you go into a FIGHT, though I can make them show up whenever I want. In the four options, you can choose to FIGHT, ACT, bring out an ITEM or choose MERCY. Did these not show up to you?" Frisk asks me with a quizzical stare.

I shake my head negatively. Maybe because I wasn't originally from this world?

"... Hey, can you show it to me again?" Four boxes appears in front of Frisk, I look at the boxes.

"Hm..." I reach out for it, and touch it.

E͠͝҉̼̫R͈͓̱̮̳ͅR̰͓̻̬̙͕̞͖Ơ̵̭̥R̵̥̣.̰̤̬̗̜͕̥͈̦ ̴̱̙̦̘̤͚̦̹͚͠F̡̦̣̮I̷̺͉L̨͏͈̰̠̘̖E̸̻̝̫̝̜͓ ̲͓̗͞N͇̲̞̘̞͎͠O̶̵̹̬Ṱ̮͔͍̞̫́ ͏̶͕̘̫͔̘̰̯̳́F̨̱̭͔͚̪̕O̢͎̞̗̙͜Ṳ̵͕͈̭̠͚͓͞Ǹ̢҉̥̹͇͇ͅD̵̥̩̟̻̮.̪̦̦̬́͝ͅ

I step back as my vision blackened and all my senses disappeared.

 _I felt my soul be destroyed and reformed every instant. This world felt wrong. My existence felt wrong._

 ** _I_** _Wa **N** T tO **D** I **E**._

All my senses suddenly returned and the world was right once again.

"Carter, what's wrong...?" I look at Frisk to see they had a worried expression.

"What...?"

"Carter... did something happen?" Frisk asked me again as they stepped closer.

"Uh, nothing. I just felt weird all of a sudden..." I replied.

What just happened?

...

I don't know.

"Carter, do you want to go now or stay a little longer...?"

"I-I'm fine. Let's go." I give a thumbs up as I put on a slight smile.

"Well, if you say so..." Frisk opened the door to outside as I followed behind.

Perhaps, this situation isn't as simple as I thought...

* * *

 ** _-Void-_**

 _G#S##R POV_

"How strange..." A figure in black pondered to themselves in the void.

"Aside from being an anomaly... something about that boy scares me." The figure said as he looked at Carter while in the desolate void.

* * *

 ** _-Dreamscape-_**

 ** _? POV_**

 ** _"̴͍ͭͧ́̽̈͘V̶̢͕͎̺͔̳̣̼ͪ̏͛̂̏̉́̿͜ͅͅ ͔̙̝̲̼̯̝͎̀̒̌̃̈́ͧ̄͋̕A͉̼̪̮͈͎̖̫̦̍͊ͯ͛ͯ́͐́͜R̴̢̲͉̞͙͗̂ͨ̏̔ͫ͘Ȓ̛̲͋̑̒̇̇ͦQ̶͔̠͉̏ͤ̃̎̚̚ ̡͈̲ͣ̿̔͒̇̓̅̚ͅG̛͉͇͕̺ͨͧͣ̾̃̽B̦̮̤̱̺̥̎̆̌͗̍̌ͪ̒͜͜ ̥̺̥͉̘͂ͣ̇̓̈̚͝F̧͇̥̃̌̽͊̀͡G̷̴̛͙̫͍̉̾̈E͗̈́͌͗̚͢͏̭̣̹̣̯̦̮̹R̬̻̹͎̬̾́ͤ͛A̛̱͖̲ͮ̑̂Ṱ̶̝̟̘̳͖͇̘̤̊̀ͥ͋ͥ́G̪̤̭̥̀ͭ̆ͥ͗͂́̃͛Ũ̴̡̟͕̜̦͚̙͂R̥̞͓̝̃̂͋̀͆̍̂ͬ̓͟À̻̰̽̏͘ ̵̢͍͌̔ͤ̏̀̂͒͋͠Z̷̰̓̿̎̈ͭ̎̌̚̕L̢̠̮͔̖̞̝̱̽͆͝ ̲͕͖̗͈̞̹̰̭͊ͬ̂̌͗ͧ̋ͫV͎̗͎͉́̋ͧͦ̾ͭ͊͌͘͟A̡͇̬̭̪̭͉̮̿ͩͧͩ̑́͜S̵͙̘̩̫̳̞̰͉̱ͮ̄͗͊̆͋̽́̃͠Y͑ͧ̄̐̈́ͯ͂͏̴̨̖̺͔͕̼H̽̓͏̱͟Ŕ̪̖̲̼̃ͪ̑̓͛ͫ͑̽͠A̢̺͉̺ͪͮͭ͑͋͐͜P̶̧̭̺̎ͮ̏́́̀R̨͛ͮͧ҉̟̪.̮̮̣̲̑͆̿̒̀̅́.͈̣͈͉̪ͮ̈́ͣ̓̄̔ͫͤ͘.̰͙͖̹̭͙͓̭͙̉̿ͤ͗̏ͩ̌ͧͦ"̛̣̟̘ͭ͑ͬͭ̾͌͘͜ ̋͋ͨ̉̌̄ͦ̓͊҉̵̧̫͙̳_** A being spoke in a language unknown to man as it looked at reality through its host.

The being distorted as it changed the fabric of reality.

Then the being waited, it would wait...

* * *

 _ **-Reality-**_

I look at Flowey as he also looks at me.

"Hm... you're not really from 'round here, aren't you?" Flowey asks me with narrowed eyes for a second before his face changes into his normal smiling one.

"This is SO much more interesting now..." Flowey laughs as he goes back down the ground after he finished his earlier speech like in the game.

"That was weird..." I comment as Frisk slowly nods.

Holy fuck, does Flowey know I came from another world? That would suck.

I don't want to reveal my meta knowledge or my knowledge in general. Anyone who I reveal it to would probably go into an existential crisis after a few days, reading a lot of science and h.p lovecraft stories can do that to you.

Frisk goes back on track as they continue forward, I follow beside them.

"Hey Frisk, I actually have a question..."

"What is it?" Frisk asks as they look at me with their super squinty eyes.

"This might sound rude but... are you a boy or a girl?" I ask with genuine confusion.

"..." Frisk stops and looks at me with a blank stare.

"Pfft." Before they bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I question with a faked angered expression.

"Haha... sorry, it's just- you're one of the first to ask that to me." said Frisk as they wiped a tear.

"Anyway, to answer your question..."

"I'm a girl." answered Frisk easily.

"Oh." I replied as my expression shifted into one of understanding.

Frisk continued walking as I followed behind.

Now I know the secrets to the universe- I mean, now I know Frisk's gender.

"So that's why you're so cute." I said without thinking.

... Wait, did I just-

"Hm? What did you say?" Frisk asks as she look at me.

"Nothing!" I reply immediately as I felt myself blush.

JESUS! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?

I blank out as I walked by Frisk. Having an internal conflict to myself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok, that chapter was a little short so I swear I'll make the next chapter longer.**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews! I promise I'll give feedback in the next chapter once I get more reviews. Having less reviews does lessen my motivation.**

 **So, be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think about the chapter!**

 **And smash that fav/follow button to bring me to the first page!**

 **Also, in this chapter I couldn't fully write wingdings (for you know who) for some reason, some symbols just disappear. Oh yeah, the being's language can be translated, it's a cipher (ROT), but it's pretty hard to translate it with all the glitches.  
**

 **Aside from that, like I said before, the being in the dreamscape will be super important for later chapters as well as that last bit with Carter and Frisk. (*Wink wink*).**

 **Now with all that said, see you again!**


End file.
